te amo por tus cualidades (bbxrv)
by tanniamartinez434
Summary: este one -short se me vino a la mente de la nada, mientras escuchaba música jaj, el chico bestia se vuelve gotico para evitar que raven se separara de el


Te amo por tus cualidades.

-¡bien amigos, debo irme!- anuncio cyborg

-aun no me dicen porque te vas- agrega el chico bestia

-chico bestia, lo he dicho mil veces, la seguridad de la torre de los titanes este está fallando, y soy el único que sabe repararla. Además, quiero pasar un tiempo con abeja- responde orgullosamente cyborg –Kid flash será mi reemplazo hasta que vuelva-

-¡amigo cyborg, te voy a extrañar mucho!- dice starfire

-también los extrañare, debo irme, ¡por cierto! Esto va para ti chico bestia, ¡que no se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación y tocar alguna computadora!-

-de acuerdo Cy, no lo hare- responde el metamorfo. Todos se despidieron de su amigo, no se iría por mucho tiempo, pero aun asi lo extrañarían. Después de eso, cada uno volvió a sus actividades. Raven decidió terminar de leer su libro, starfire fue a alimentar a silkie, robin a entrenar y chico bestia a comer tofu.

No habían pasado ni de quince minutos desde que cyborg partió a la otra torre, cuando se sintió un golpe en la puerta de la torre, chico bestia se acercó a ver quién era, kid flash había llegado, chico bestia llamo a los otros para que vallan a saludar

-hola ¿hay alguien?- pregunta Kid flash al notar que nadie le abría

-¡hola!- saluda chico bestia alegremente

-¡chico bestia!-

-¡kid flash!- esas fueron las voces de robin y starfire

-¡hola chicos!-

-que tal- saluda raven con su monótona voz

-¡hola raven!- saluda alegremente kid flash. Robin lo invita a pasar y este se sienta en el sofá agotado de tanto correr. Los cinco estuvieron hablando un tiempo hasta que la alarma de crímenes sonó.

-y ¿Quién es?- pregunta chico bestia

-¡cinderblock!- anuncia el líder

-pues, que esperamos- dice raven

-¡TITANES VAMOS!- exclamo el líder titán.

Dos horas después, los titanes vuelven a la torre victoriosos. Robin se sentó en el sofá y saco la consola de videojuegos.

-¡hey chico bestia! Tenemos una partida pendiente recuerdas-

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo- responde el peliverde y se sienta en el sofá junto a robin

-pero chico bestia, dijiste que me acompañarías por unos libros hoy- dice raven

-oh, cierto, ¿Qué tal mañana? Quiero terminar de jugar esta partica con robin ¿si?- la gótica suspiro y luego asintió con la cabeza un tanto decepcionada, starfire se acercó a raven para animarla –amiga raven ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprar tus libros?-

-no gracias star- la gótica camino hacia su habitación, no era la primera vez que su novio le prometía algo y luego no lo cumplía solo por quedarse a jugar videojuegos.

Ya se había hecho de noche, todos estaban por dormirse cuando de repente suena la alarma de crímenes -¡control fenómeno está en el banco!- anuncia el líder de los titanes. Todos parten en dirección al banco en el que el villano estaba robando.

habían policías armados afuera del banco, el control fenómeno tenia de rehenes a todos los que en ese momento estaban dentro del banco. Cuando los titanes llegaron, se encontraron al villano guardando todo lo que podía dentro de un enorme saco, los rehenes estaban atados y algunos inconscientes -¡TITANES ATAQUEN!- ordeno robin -¡kid flash, raven, saquen a los rehenes de aquí!- grito otra vez el líder Titán. Raven y kid flash se acercaron a las personas, las desataron rápidamente, y las sacaban cuidadosamente del banco. Starfire arrojaba starbolts a unas criaturas que control fenómeno había creado con su control. La horrenda criatura de dio un inesperado golpe a star, lo que hizo que ella volara por los aires, por suerte, antes de tocar el piso, fue atrapada por kid flash. Este la deja en el suelo para luego volver a ayudar a raven. Entre todas las personas que estaban atrapadas en el banco, había un adolecente escondido que intentaba salir del banco, cuando estaba cerca de la salida, corrió apresuradamente, pero sin darse cuenta un enorme cajero automático se le venía encima, raven se puso frente a él y detuvo el cajero con su telequinesis, la peli morada se volteo para decirle al joven que corra y al verlo noto que tenía un enorme parecido a ella, el joven le sonrió levemente, raven lo miro unos segundos y luego le sonrió también. Kid flash miro al escena y quedo con su boca abierta, pero no podía hablar ahora ya que no estaban en el momento adecuado.

Dos horas después y los titanes tenían a control fenómeno amarrado con cuerdas y esposado, los policías lo llevaron a la prisión y los titanes volvieron a la torre. Al llegar, decidieron tomar una rápida cena, todos había quedado muy cansados.

-chico bestia-

-¿si raven?-

-¿mañana me acompañas a la biblioteca?-

-claro rae- y le da un beso en la mejilla, raven le sonríe levemente. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, se van a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, kid flash caminaba hacia su habitación cuando escucho una leve discusión en la habitación del chico bestia, se paró detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba.

-¡chico bestia, siempre me prometes cosas y nunca las cumples!-

-lo siento amor, pero mañana no podre-

-¿por qué?-

-recuerdas que en el centro hay un club de videojuegos. Bien, me llamaron para decirme que estoy entre los diez mejores y que entre en una competencia de videojuegos-

-¿enserio? Solo por unos estúpidos videojuegos no quieres hacer cosas conmigo-

-no raven-

-¿entonces por qué es?-

-es que…amm…-

-por qué no simplemente me dices que no te gusta hacer lo que me gusta a mí, envés de prometerme cosas que después no cumplirás eh-

-no quería lastimarte-

-eso no me lastimaría, entiendo que tengamos gustos distintos, ¡pero no por eso debes prometerme que haremos cosas que a mí me gusten y luego decir que no las harás porque estás jugando videojuegos!-

-raven yo…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando raven salio de la habitación, kid flash salio disparado para que Raven no notara que él estaba escuchando todo, cuando noto que la gótica se había ido, toco la puerta del chico bestia.

-chico bestia soy yo-

-pasa amigo- dijo apenado

-escuche la discusión, ¿estás bien?-

-no lo creo, raven y yo tenemos gustos muy diferentes, todo lo que me gusta a mí, a ella no le gusta-

-chico bestia, lamento decirte esto, pero creo que raven va a…romper contigo-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-cuando estábamos luchando contra control fenómeno, raven salvo a un chico, creo que era gótico como ella, bueno la cosa es que, el chico le sonrió y ella se sonrojo y…-el chico bestia bajo su cabeza apenado, creyó que era mejor no seguir relatando la historia

-de verdad la amo, no quiero perderla kid flash, ¡no quiero!-

-pues…sé cómo ella-

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundido el metamorfo

-bueno, ya sabes…-

-quieres que me vuelva ¿gótico?-

-Por qué no, ella es gótica y hace cosas de góticos, ¿tal vez si te vuelves gótico, podrás hacer más cosas con raven y ella volverá a quererte-

-¿por qué crees eso?-

-¡hey! No solo soy un talentoso, guapo y carismático superhéroe. Se mucho sobre el amor, yo soy prácticamente cupido en persona- dice orgulloso

-bien, lo intentare-

-bien, te traeré la ropa- dice mientras sale de la habitación del chico verde

-espera, ¿ya tenías esto planeado?-

-no no, es solo que siempre me he imaginado como te verías con ropa gótica, y esta semana, planeaba hacerte una apuesta, la cual yo ganaría y como tu serias el perdedor, te obligaría a utilizar ropa gótica todo un mes, con maquillaje incluido- dice kid flash sonriendo. El chico verde frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Luego de unos minutos, kid flash entra un una mochila llena de ropa negra, maquillajes negros y unas cuantas cadenas de adorno.

-y… ¿enserio quieres que me ponga eso?- pregunta preocupando chico bestia

-si- responde kid flash –hazlo por raven-

-¡por Raven!- chico bestia toma toda la ropa, se mete al baño y se cambia de ropa, cuando sale del baño, kid flash se tragó todas sus carcajadas –te queda bien- le dijo con sus labios temblorosos por la risa, se tapó la boca y salio disparado de la habitación del chico. El metamorfo se desvistió y se puso su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

Al otro día en la mañana.

starfire se encontraba con robin preparando desayuno, ambos conversaban de sus planes para hoy -¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy star?- le pregunto robin tomándola por la cintura -¿Qué te parece… cine?- sugiere ella, robin le sonríe y la besa en los labios –pues, iremos al cine- starfire lo abraza y luego lo besa en los labios, minutos después entran raven y kid flash a desayunar –buenos días amigos, robin y yo hemos preparado el desayuno- saluda starfire. Los cuatro se sientan a desayunar juntos.

-¿Dónde está chico bestia?- pregunta starfire

-seguro está durmiendo star- responde robin

-son las once a.m. Él no duerme tanto- de repente entra al living un joven, este estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, unas botas de cuero, chaqueta de cuero negra, se podía ver una playera negra con el diseño de una calavera, llevaba en el cuello un collar con púas, en su pantalón llevaba unas cuantas cadenas como cinturón, tenía en peinado inclinado hacia un lado con un mechón de pelo teñido negro, tapándole todo su ojo izquierdo y un delineador negro resaltaba en su rostro.

-¡CHICO BESTIA!- exclamaron todos al unísono

-ahora soy chico sombra-

-¿se supone que ahora eres gótico cierto?- pregunta starfire

-exacto-

-y ¿ese es un nombre gótico? ¿Cierto?- pregunta robin

-exacto- responde chico bestia

-no es muy ingenioso- agrega Raven

-solo cambiaste bestia por sombra- interfiere kid flash

-¡QUEE! ¡ESTUVE TRES HORAS INVENTANDO ESE NOMBRE! Digo digo…da igual- todos los titanes, excepto kid flash lo miran extrañado, nadie entendía porque chico bestia se hizo un cambio de imagen, quedaron un rato paralizados. Ninguno procesaba el hecho de que unos de los titanes más alegres de la torre, de un día para otro se haya vuelto un gótico. Se sentaron a comer lo más lejos posible del chico bestia, este solo comía su desayuno como si todo fuera normal. Cuando terminaron de comer, recibieron una video llamada de cyborg.

-¡hola amigos!-

-¡cyborg!- saludan todos excepto chico sombra

-la seguridad de la torre de los titanes este está reparada, me quedare un tiempo con abejita ¿está bien?-

-claro- responde robin

-por cierto ¿Dónde está chico bestia?-

-querrás decir el chico sombra- dice Raven

-¿Qué?- pregunta cyborg confundido, raven llevo al chico sombra para que cyborg lo viera

-hola- saluda fríamente el chico sombra

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- cyborg dio un espantado grito, se asustó tanto que cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, apresuradamente se paró y volvió a la computadora -¡¿chico bestia eres tú?!- pregunta cyborg aun impactado por la nueva apariencia de su amigo

-ya no soy chico bestia, ahora soy…-

-chico sombra si si lo sabemos- interrumpen todos al unísono.

-amm, chico debo irme, debo procesar esta extraña situación, los llamo luego- dice cortando la video llamada. Chico sombra se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a escuchar música, los tres titanes lo miraron, aún seguían un tanto impactados al ver al nuevo gótico de la torre, ninguno despegaba su vista de él -¿Qué me ven?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, todos los titanes desviaron sus miradas hacia otros lados, el chico sombra los ignoro y solo siguió escuchando música.

-¿chico bestia?- el aludido no respondió, starfire lanzo un suspiro al aire –chico sombra- dijo sin tantos ánimos

-¿Qué quieres starfire?- dijo sin levantar la vista

-¿por qué te comportas asi?- pregunto preocupada

-¿te importa acaso? - responde seriamente, no quería decir en público la verdadera razón por la cual se había vuelto gótico

-amigo bestia solo quiero saber…-

-¡eso no te importa!- dijo enojado. Había logrado que starfire se asustara un poco por su actitud

-¡chico bestia deja de actuar asi!- dijo Robin mientras abrazaba a starfire

-¡tú no te metas!- el tono de voz del chico comenzó a elevarse más y más, le dirijo una mirada asesina a robin y luego se retiró del living. Todos los titanes quedaron boquiabiertos. Kid flash noto que su amigo estaba llevando la situación muy lejos. Luego de unos minutos intentando comprender lo que había pasado, cada uno siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Kid flash salio a camina, o más bien a correr. Raven se dirigió a su habitación a meditar. Robin y starfire fueron juntos al cine como lo habían planeado.

Cuando todos se había ido, raven apareció en el living, se sentó en el sofá y aprovechando el silencio, comenzó a leer.

-raven- se escuchó una voz apagada y un tanto sombría

-chico bestia- raven le respondió con un tanto de indiferencia, aún estaba enojada por la actitud que había tenido el con su mejor amiga -chico bestia ¿Qué?- vuelve a preguntar ya que este no le hablaba

-entiende soy…-

-si si lo sé, ¿Qué quieres?- vuelve a preguntar, la actitud de su novio, comenzaba a sacarla de quicio

-iré a la biblioteca más tarde, ¿quieres ir?- raven levanto una ceja ¿_desde cuándo le gusta ir a la biblioteca? _Pensó, lo miro extrañada unos segundos, de repente se escuchó como el chico bestia chasqueaba los dedos para sacarla de sus pensamientos –raven despierta- raven sacudió un poco su cabeza y luego lo interroga

-¿desde cuándo te gustan los libros?-

-desde siempre-

-¿desde cuando te gusta vestirte con ropa de cuero?- vuelve a preguntar

-es cuero sintético- responde con indiferencia

-no, no lo es-

-¡AHHHH!- grita espantado, quiso sacarse las botas de cuero a toda prisa, luego recordó lo que estaba planeando, se aclaró la garganta y respondió fríamente -como sea-

-¿y desde cuando utilizas cadenas como adornos?- vuelve a interrogar ella

-da igual-

-¿desde cuándo te delineas los ojos con color negro?-

-da igual-

-¡es lo único que sabes decir!- raven comenzaba a perder la paciencia, en cualquier momento lanzaría a su novio por los aires

-¿vas a ir a la biblioteca sí o no?- pregunta chico sombra

-no- raven ya no quería seguir hablando o perdería todo lo que le quedaba de paciencia, se levantó del sofa y camino rumbo a su habitación. Cuando raven se fue, chico sombra quedo solo en el living –_esto no está funcionando_- pensó chico sombra, se lanzó de golpe al sofá –_debo aguantar un poco más, por raven-_ miro a todos lados, de repente miro el refrigerador -_bueno…deje un pedazo de tofu en el refrigerador, no hace daño volver a ser chico bestia por unos minutos-_ pensó, se acercó al refrigerador, abrió la puerta y saco un plato de tofu que tenía guardado, se sentó en la mesa, y comió como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida, de repente sintió pasos que se acercaban al living, no alcanzo a guardar el tofu cuando encontró a raven parada frente a el -_¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, chico sombra no come tofu-_ sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo el plato de tofu al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo -¡ya no comeré más tofu!, ¡chico sombra no come tofu!- dijo fingiendo enojo -_¡mi tofu mi preciado tofu! ¡Que estoy haciendo! ¡Este es mi tofu! ¡Nooo!-_ pensó desesperado. Raven lo miro extrañada, levanto una ceja -olvide mi libro- dijo con su voz seca, por cada segundo que pasaba, su chico bestia se ponía más y más extraño. Saco su libro y volvió a su habitación -_hablare con el luego, a ver si se le pasa lo raro-_ pensó la gótica.

Tres horas después. Robin y starfire habían llegado, ambos estaban abrazados y muy contentos, notaron que el living estaba vacío y se sentaron en el sofá

-te dije que ir al cine era buena idea- le dijo sonriente starfire

-lo se amor- dijo mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora, sintió como su novia apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, robin le sonrió y beso su frente. Estuvieron abrazados hasta que se quedaron dormidos, el relajante silencio y el estar al lado de la persona que amaban, era la combinación perfecta para relajarse y dormir, se sentían en una tranquilidad total, ambos durmieron unas horas, hasta que una risa la despertó, lo primero que vio fue a kid flash dibujando unos enormes bigotes en el rostro de su novio

-¡que ha…!- kid flash le tapó la boca

-silencio star, aun no termino de dibujar ¿puedes traerme la cámara?- starfire se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a robin, después de todo, robin le había jugado una bromita la semana pasada, era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, starfire saco de un cajón la cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotografías al líder Titán. De repente, robin comenzó a moverse, kid flash salio corriendo y starfire se lanzó en el sofá simulando que aún seguía dormida, para su mala suerte, resbalo en el borde del sofá y cayó al suelo, no le quedo más opción que fingir que se cayó del sofá

-amm…starfire- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-robin, creo que me caí del sofá mientras dormía- intentaba tragarse sus carcajadas, pero se le hacía casi imposible

-¿de qué te ríes?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-nada robin, nada- starfire había olvidado esconder la cámara. Robin la tomo y dio un grito de espanto al notar su rostro, se acercó a un espejo y lo primero que vio fue un enorme bigote dibujado en su rostro

-¡¿star tú lo hiciste?!- dice robin

-bueno, yo tome las fotos, el bigote lo hizo kid flash- robin quería enojarse con su amigo, pero no podía, aunque le haya hecho una broma a él, el bigote se le veía muy gracioso, no pudo evitar reír al notar su propio rostro dibujado. Starfire soltó todas sus carcajadas, luego llego raven, robin se dio la vuelta y le mostro el enorme bigote a raven, raven, a pesar que no ríe mucho, salieron grandes carcajadas de su boca. Todos se callaron cuando entro chico sombra, este los miro a todos con su cara enojada y se sentó en el sofá. Todos quedaron sorprendidos –apuesto que si chico bestia estuviera actuando normal, se hubiera reído mucho- dijo raven en voz alta, en eso apareció kid flash, este sintió como robin lo asesinaba con la mirada, robin salio tras el -¡te matare kid flash!- grito robin mientras lo perseguía, este quería disfrutar el enojo de su amigo asi que decidió correr a un nivel normal. Star y raven solo rieron un rato. Luego de eso, starfire se acercó al chico sombra

-chico bestia, lamento si te molesto la pregunta que te hice, pero de verdad quería saber por qué te estas portando tan extraño- el chico verde no le hizo caso, raven se acercó a star y luego miro al chico bestia con enojo –¿star, me acompañas por unos libros?- pregunta raven -¡claro amiga raven, me encantaría!- responde la pelirroja con alegría, ambas partieron al centro comercial, pasarían a la biblioteca y luego irían a mirar ropa y otras cosas.

Ya se había hecho de noche, las dos titanes llegaron llenas de bolsas, raven llevaba tres bolsas en la mano y con su telequinesis, transportaba diez libros, starfire llevaba cinco bolsas de ropa enormes, cuando entraron al living, robin y kid flash se les acercaron como niños pequeños

-¿Qué nos compraron?- pregunto kid flash entusiasmado

-les trajimos esto- starfire les para una bolsa a robin y una a kid flash, ellos las revisaron y encontraron varia ropa de hombre

-gracias chicas- agradecieron ambos al unísono

-chico bestia, te compraron esto- raven le entrega una bolsa con ropa, el chico sombra las simplemente las ignora, las dos chicas fruncen el ceño y dejan la bolsa en el sofá enojadas. Ya era de noche y todos se sentaron a cenar. Todos se reían y se divertían junto, el único que no estuvo presente en la cena fue el gótico, este opto por ir a su habitación temprano. Luego de media hora de felicidad, robin activo la seguridad de la torre y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Raven iba pasando por la habitación de su novio, decidió tocar la puerta, nadie respondió. La segunda vez toco con más fuerza, fue ahí cuando el chico bestia le abrió la puerta

-¿Qué?- pregunto fríamente

-chico bestia, debo hablar contigo- le dice la gótica seriamente, el chico la miro fijamente unos segundos, dio un suspiro y luego la escucho

-¿Qué?-

-¿por qué te has estado portando asi?- pregunto con voz preocupada, su novio no respondió -¿chico bestia?-

-porque si- responde rápidamente, podía notar en los ojos de su novia una tristeza y preocupación enorme

-chico bestia hay un motivo, ¿Cuál es?-

-no hay ningún motivo raven- su novia comenzaba a hartarse de su actitud

-¡chico bestia si no me dices porque has estado actuando asi de raro! ¡te juro que lo nuestro llegara a su fin en este mismo instante!- raven se había cansado se su actitud, aunque haya sido solo un día, se había vuelto irrespetuoso, grosero, rebelde, no lo soportaba más. El chico sombra bajo su cabeza apenado, debía decirle la verdadera razón ya o perdería la su gótica

-raven yo… mira… yo intente…- el pobre chico no podía articular sus palabras

-chico bestia- la voz de raven había cambiado, quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir

-raven yo...intente cambiar de estilo, por ti-

-pero ¿por qué?- la gótica estaba confundida, no entendía nada

-no quería que te separaras de mi lado, sentía que te aburrías estando a mi lado, no te gusta hacer lo que a mí me gusta y eso te aburre, no quería verte triste y aburrida, no sabía qué hacer, quiero hacerte feliz amor, kid flash me dijo que si me volvía gótico como tú, podría comprender más tu personalidad, tus gustos y estarías conmigo- el chico bajo su cabeza apenado. Sintió como su novia acariciaba su rostro con suavidad

-chico bestia, no me importan tus gustos ni tu aspecto, me enamore de ti, de tu personalidad siempre estas alegre, siempre intentas animarnos a todos, mantienes la esperanza hasta el fin, por eso te amo, nunca en mi vida me alejaría de ti, solo me molesto que no hayas cumplido la promesa que me hiciste, nada mas-

-¿enserio?- dijo levantando su mirada hasta llegar a los ojos de su novia

-enserio, te amo chico bestia, no debiste hacer esto, no me gustas como el chico sombra, me gustas más como chico bestia y asi te amare por el resto de mi vida- raven se acercó al chico y lo beso apasionadamente. El chico bestia acepto el beso y la tomo por la cintura, lentamente cortaron ese hermoso beso y se susurraron al mismo tiempo -te amo- raven lo miro a los ojos y chasconeo su verde cabello

-chico bestia-

-¿si rae?-

-quítate todas esas cosas feas-

-desde mañana veras al alegre chico bestia de siempre- dice sonriéndole. Ambos se dan un último y corto beso, para después irse a dormir.

Al otro día en la mañana.

Kid flash se había levantado temprano, seguido de starfire y robin, los tres se sentaron a desayunar

-y ¿Qué harán hoy tortolitos?- pregunto kid flash a la pareja. Robin y star se miraron un rato y como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente robin respondió

-amm no teníamos planes para hoy-

-les puedo recomendar algo-

-no hace falta amigo- dice starfire

-creo que hoy nos quedaremos todo el día en la torre- agrega robin. De repente entra raven y detrás estaba chico bestia, ambos estaban abrazados y riendo

-¡amigo bestia! ¡Volviste!- exclama alegre starfire

-asi es star, ya no más chico sombra- dice chico bestia

-qué bueno chico bestia, te estabas llevando esto del gótico muy lejos- interfiere kid flash

-¡contigo quiero hablar!- dice chico bestia enojado. Kid flash supo de qué se trataba, también supo que chico bestia lo mataría y también supo de debía salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. Se paró lentamente de la mesa, dejo su tazón de cereal y salio corriendo como bala, detrás del chico bestia quien lo perseguía a toda velocidad.

**Fin.**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado mi one-short, primero quería que fuera solo de raven y chico bestia, pero de repente como in darme cuenta casi había puesto a robin y star, bueno pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado,**

**Pd: casi me olvido, gracias por leer, dejen reviews y hasta pronto chau :)**


End file.
